Romper la rutina es saludable (que lo diga Loki) -One Shot-
by Gryffindor-night
Summary: Asgard un años después de todo lo que paso en Midgard. A Thor le organizan una fiesta masiva para que busque prometida y Loki sigue en prisión. Pasa todo lo que no debería pasar. (soy pésima en los resúmenes lo siento de corazón.)


**Pareja: **Thor/Loki

**Clasificación: **MA (lenguaje obsceno constante y material muy explicito)

**OC: **Hjalmar.

**Disclaimer: **El universo no me pertenece ni los personajes, todo es propiedad de Marvel. Hjalmar es mío, pero igual me quito todo merito por estar dentro de una historia que aunque sea mi adaptación en original no es mía.

**Nota:** Este es mi primer fanfic publicado aquí, y quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.

Mi modo de narración es extraño y puede que se pierdan mientras leen si no tienen en cuenta que la historia no va a estar narrada desde una sola perspectiva Es decir, ella misma esta dividida en drabbles, algunos drabbles van narrados por Loki, otros por Thor, otros por Sif o por un guardia, que se yo. En realidad no quiero hacer perder a nadie, por eso mismo separe los drabbles, una vez cogido el sistema, no creo sea muy difícil de entender.

No se si hay errores de ortografía, pero es lo más posible, no me refiero a que falte una tilde, me refiero a que pueden encontrarse con un "estar" que debería ser "estaba". Eso me suele pasar, lo lamento mucho, intento corregir todo antes de publicar pero siempre se me pasa algo por alto D:

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que disfruten y no aburrirlos con la extensiadad de mis one-shots.

* * *

**Los guapos no se casan.**

A Thor le dieron la macabra noticia una noche antes de que todo el complot malvado se desencadenara al amanecer y su respuesta fue (como era de esperarse) inmediata y bisílaba:

-Jane-

-No, Thor- Thor pensó que Frigga era la mejor madre del universo, pero que no podía hacer sonar ese no como algo bonito.

-¿por qué?-

-Ella es mortal hijo, no puede reinar sobre Asgard, morirá antes de que un hijo tuyo tenga barba-

Thor ya lo sabía, es decir, él sabía que no podría hacer reinar a Jane sobre Asgard, lo sabía tan bien que aunque le dolió (mucho) en su momento, comprendió que no podría hacer nada, había ensayado mentalmente ese momento desde el día que cruzo el Bifrost por última vez y nunca había resultado bien, ya había terminado por dejar la idea atrás, dejar a Jane con algún mortal y una vida normal llena de tazas de café y fotos para facebook, le dieron ganas de llorar, bajo la cabeza, su madre le acarició el cabello.

-He pensando en Sif-

Thor no supo bien si reírse ante eso o conservar una expresión ceñuda, al final se le escapo una risilla. Una cosa es decir que no se puede poner a una humana sobre los asgardianos, otra muy diferente decir que dos casi hermanos vayan a casarse, _debes estas loca, madre, _ hasta Thor sabe que eso es imposible, además Sif esta enamorada de Fandral, todos lo saben, hasta Thor, hace años lo sabe, incluso Loki lo sabe. Es decir, eso se _sabe. _Es inmutable.

-No madre, Sif no puede ser-

-Lo sabía- Frigga le dedica una mirada casi feliz, tan cargada de afecto como todas pero tan llena del frio que Loki trae sobre la piel que Thor siente una especie de remordimiento que le incomoda para responder. Se limita a asentir, Frigga sale del cuarto pero antes le dice en un susurro que elegirá a su prometida al día siguiente, habrá una fiesta masiva y además miles de doncellas, guerreras, hechiceras y todo lo que se le antoje.

-Madre, creo que estoy bien durmiendo con el Mjolnir al lado- A Thor le gustan las fiestas, pero una fiesta de compromiso no le es simpática, disimula indiferencia, pero Frigga es su madre.

-Y yo creo que el Mjolnir no te dará herederos-

Frigga lo dice en un tono cargado de una entereza materna que a Thor le borra hasta la sonrisa y de paso sale de la habitación como un suspiro. Thor exhala uno y se deja caer desganadamente en la cama, hace mucho tiempo que no se siente bien, le duele Jane en el corazón, le duele Loki en todo el cuerpo, en el alma y le duele Midgard en la conciencia.

**La rutina del príncipe.**

Un rayito de luz refractado contra le vidrio anuncia a el prisionero que si quiere dormir debe cubrirse la cara, la luz penetra toda su jaula con una fuerza titánica y que por un segundo pareciera ser toda la del universo, Loki abre lo ojos de mala gana y para variar no siente nada. No hay viento, frio, calor, humedad, algún olor, no, no hay nada. Esta de nuevo despierto y el único malestar que nota es la presión del bozal sobre la boca que le impide bostezar, nada, ojala se sintiera al menos incomodo por su cama o la postura que mantuvo un par de horas mientras dormía, pero pareciera que su prisión es un mar de neutralidad tenebrosa que le hace anhelar algún cambio aunque sea para mal.

Se sienta sobre el catre y da un vistazo general, uno innecesario porque no hay nada que no haya visto. Es un hexágono con paredes transparentes de algún material mas fuerte del que conoció en Midgard cuando SHIELD lo tomo prisionero y que lo aísla por completo de todo, a veces incluso de si mismo. Afuera vislumbra algunos presos que pasan acompañados de una escolta fenomenal y que seguramente se dirigen al patio, ninguno le puede sostener la mirada, no por más de un momento.

En particular a ninguno de los presos del reino eterno les importa que Loki sea príncipe, ninguno sabe que es el hijo del difunto Laufey y tampoco es que estén propiamente enterados de lo que desencadeno en otro lugar del cosmos. Que se puede decir, solo se supo por voces de los guardias que Thor había partido a Midgard a traer el vuelta a su hermano y cuando regreso lo pusieron junto a ellos, a todos ellos.

Pero al tiempo esta muy lejos.

Lo que intimida a todos los presos es la calidad de la prisión de Loki, su vigilancia extrema y ese bozal metálico que da la sensación de que si se lo retiraran Loki abriría la boca y emitiría algún sonido destructor que espontáneamente fuera a acabar con el universo. Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta pero sospechan (correctamente) que la prisión de Loki le impide hacer todo tipo de magia y además tiene un paso magnético horrendo que pareciera matar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca, eso sin contar la mirada de Loki, todos concuerdan con que no tiene ningún parecido a los ojos de su príncipe.

Ahora esta aislado por completo, incluso de los otros prisioneros, porque su celda no es vecina de ninguna y porque al parecer él mismo esta de acuerdo con no acercarse a nadie, como si alguno en al prisión o en la guardia quisiera hacerlo.

Loki declina la oferta de salir al patio, como siempre, y se recuesta de nuevo en su catre a mirar el techo trasparente de su celda, como lo hace siempre. Los guardias creen que pueden cronometrar los actos de Loki, desde el primer día de prisión ha sido igual. En veinte minutos se va a lavar las manos, después va a mirar por la pared opuesta al lavadero unos quince minutos más y otra vez volverá a acostarse. El guardia apenas y mira en dirección a Loki, primero porque le da miedo, y segundo porque ya sabe lo que hará en todo caso.

Según la rutina el chico de los ojos verdes llegará en mas o menos una hora.

**Si no te quieres casar, pretende que te coge un rayo (ensayo personalizado por los celos del Mjolnir y apuntes de los pensamientos sobre Loki en relación a Thor por un observador objetivo).**

-Thor, ¿sabes quien es ella?-

-Es Hallie, no tengo ni idea de cuantas guerras habrá ganado con esa espada que trae en la espalda, de hecho creo que ganamos algunas juntos, pero no Sif-

-¿no Sif?-

-No me gusta-

-Eso es diferente-

-Es lo mismo-

Thor ya perdió la cuenta de las asgardianas que han pasado frente a sus reales ojos contoneando las caderas y haciéndole ojitos, pero Sif tiene un temperamento incansable y ella jura que en medio de semejante fiesta debe encontrar algo que a Thor le guste y que ella guste de Thor.

Respiren mortales. En realidad en Asgard hay más de una que sigue sin querer a Thor.

Los rumores se manejaron bien, Thor siempre maldice en voz alta eso, pero igual termina colaborando en que la gente no lo sepa. Nadie sabe la razón real por la que Loki esta en prisión así que todas sus adoradoras mal miran a Thor como si esa fuera una especie de fianza en pro de su querido dios.

-¡Thor, mira!, es Olga, de las montañas del oeste, dicen que la pretenden incluso los que viajan en las nubes- Sif anuncia cada una con una energía inigualable, las pinta irresistibles, debe ser por eso que su madre la eligió en vez de Hogun que estaría prediciendo el peor de los desenlaces con respecto a una guerra en contra de la tribu de cada una.

-Pues yo pretendería primero a una nube-

Sif entorna los ojos, en realidad Olga es hermosa.

-Me gusta más el Mjolnir-

-Eres idiota-

-Cuidado con tus palabras, Sif, pronto seré tu rey-

Sif es tan descarada (bajo el concepto de Thor) que se ríe.

Siempre Loki fue la segunda opción, la otra hoja, el niño de al lado, el flaco, el pálido, el que las señoras mayores tiran de las mejillas para ver si toma colores, el de voz suave, el segundo, el menos protagónico de los protagonistas, el hermano de Thor, ese de allí abandonadito el pobre.

Thor siempre fue más alto que Loki, más grande, más masculino, más fuerte.

-Sif, antes de que la anuncies, no me voy a casar con una mujer más alta y más peluda que yo, gracias-

-Hay reyes que pelearían por sus hijos, _esa mujer, _es más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres del reino-

-Me da la sensación de que yo sería la madre de nuestros hijos-

Sif dejo salir otra carcajada, ahora venían pasando un séquito de señoritas con trajes vaporosos y gestos felinos. Thor las miro sin mirarlas.

Loki prefería los hechizos y los libros de encantamientos a las chicas, en cambio Thor es posible que tenga descendencia perdida desde antes te tener una barba pareja. Loki es pasivo, Thor es un mar de hormonas, el terror de las señoritas de Asgard, el rubio de las calles en la noche que sale corriendo de las habitaciones de las vírgenes, Odin padre de todos, Thor siempre ando por ahí capturando chicas y haciéndolas relampaguear, que lo diga Heimdall.

-Ella es linda-

-Thor…-

-Si, yo también creo que no le gusto-

Es difícil creerlo, pero hay una chica castaña y baja que mira a Thor con un repudio mal disimulado y que ostenta una belleza poco común que a Thor le recuerda a Jane.

-Creo que…-

-Thor, aquí no, por favor-

Él iba a hablar de Loki, a veces Thor olvida que puede que Sif este sufriendo por igual, ella y Loki siempre fueron amigos íntimos, rivales con una especie de tensión que los hacía ser extrañamente indispensables para el otro, Sif habla de Loki como de su escudo, conoce cada magulladura. O bueno, conocía, hace mucho tiempo que se cerro al tema, Thor sabe que es porque no quiere llorar en público, así que asiente y toma algo de esa bebida que pidió hace tiempo y que no ha probado.

Thor dio su primer beso a los diez años, es decir, _beso, _como los adultos, con lengua y esas cosas malas. Sif no sabe si Loki beso a alguien en serio antes de caer al vacío cuando Thor acabo con el Bifrost. Thor tampoco, los únicos besos que recuerda de Loki eran los que le daba mamá antes de dormir o antes de ir a una batalla.

Volsigg se acerca sonriente a Thor y a Sif, lleva un plato debajo de una formidable torre de comida. Thor recuerda la torre de Tony Stark en Nueva York y se limita a pretender una sonrisa como saludo. Le acosa una nostalgia que se auto-anuncia gigante y congelada.

-Hay varias chicas que aseguran que se dejarían _martillar _ por ti Thor, no es tan malo- Volstagg parece estar mas animado por la comida que por alguna otra cosa mas en particular, pero intenta subir el animo de su amigo, lo hace mal, Thor pone en blanco los ojos.

-Es horrible-

-No, no lo es- Sif saluda amablemente a todo el mundo y ahora que no trae precisamente una armadura se ve hasta _bonita, _ Thor no piensa nada, pero si lo hiciera tal vez aseguraría que de todo lo que ha visto hoy (que no ha estado tan mal, en realidad esta muy bien, solo que la palabra matrimonio lo vuelve todo una mierda) en el palacio y a los alrededores, Sif se lleva el premio.

La fiesta es una calamidad enorme en la que seguramente su madre invirtió tiempo y muchos criados, más seguramente todo el ánimo inagotable de Sif, los gustos culinarios de Volsigg, la lista de invitadas sugerida por Frandal y la seguridad de Hogun y su cara larga y rasgada. Thor tiene unas ganas horribles de pararse sobre el trono donde su muy canosa y sabia majestad se sienta y gritarles a todos que se larguen por donde vinieron o por un lugar menos agradable para que no vuelvan nunca con sus hijas o sobrinas, primas, nietas, ahijadas, criadas e hijas del vecino, NUNCA MAS.

A única excepción _por el Mjolnir _de las chicas aquellas de las costas del norte que bien pueden quedarse en las posadas de la salida del castillo. Thor se aventura a llevarse a Sif a dar una vuelta por donde se encuentran las morenas de caderas livianas y a jalar a Volstagg con ellos.

-Hasta nuestras lejanas tierras donde el sonido del cuero tensado agita los cuerpos al ritmo de los corazones, han llegado las historia de tus proezas- La que parece ser la mayor de las mujeres y al parecer la responsable de hacerle un harem a Thor, nota como sus primeras palabras causan un efecto denso en Thor, algo que lo hace brillar por sobre la gente –Príncipe nuestro, mis hijas y yo nos sentiríamos muy honradas de que alguna de esas gloriosas historias fuera narrada por tus labios, oh, futuro señor del reino eterno-

Sif nota el brillo en los ojos de Thor. _Mala cosa._

_-_¿nos darías ese honor, gran hijo de Odín?- tal vez quince o veinte, todas morenas de cuerpos firmes inclinadas en un solo movimiento ante la figura de Thor, él se limita a sonreír con una suficiencia deliciosa e indicar que se pongan de pie.

-¿Qué saben de Svartálfaheim?-

Thor deja caer el peso de su ego enorme (al que hay que darle de comer aparte y prestarle medio universo para que no se aburra) sobre las costeras que lo observan como si él fuese alguna especie de maravilla sacada de una historia para niños.

Loki nunca fue así, su ego cabía dentro de su cuerpo y su miembro en sus pantalones. Thor cuenta la historia sobre una batalla especialmente cruda y sin querer llegar al punto llega y recuerda todo como si acabara de pasar.

**La medición.**

Hace miles de años (literalmente) Thor partió a Svartálfaheim con los tres guerreros, con una Sif eufórica, un Loki que había leído tres noches seguidas complicados libros de hechizos con la esperanza de sobresalir y tres cuartas partes de la guardia real armados con todo tipo de instrumento asesino, se fue a hacer la paz, caballeros, respetadas damas, se largo a patear culos de elfos negros a una parte del universo tan fea como Volstagg vomitando después de beber, o más.

Ganaron y bla bla bla, sangre, muerte, gritos de Thor, truenos, hechizos y esas cosas.

Lo curioso es que todos llegaron medio vestidos a Asgard (armaduras rotas en combate, cosas del oficio) y Thor se pavoneo por toda la ciudadela real comentando como había destrozado elfos hasta callarles la boca, una chica le dijo que _ven y me muestras el honor que no te cabe en el cuerpo a ver si me cabe a mi _ y Thor como buen hombre con honor fue a probar lo grande de su gloria.

Ahí llego Thor en su historia frente a las chicas norteñas (claro esta, comentando con énfasis la forma en la que sentenció la victoria y todo lo demás) cuando recordó lo de la medición, eso hacía como dos mil años antes.

Las chicas comentan cosas (incluso en Asgard, no siempre se molesta cuando se dice que es universal) y a Thor le entro la inquietud sobre el _tamaño._ Como soldado de su reino que es, tenía que apuntarse a otra victoria, así que convoco a Loki a sus aposentos con un grito salvaje y le ordeno que se quitara la ropa _padre de todos _toda la ropa. O por lo menos la ropa que le cubría _ esa _ parte.

-Estas loco-

-Quiero medirte-

-¿Qué..?- Loki lo meditó –No sé que…-un poco más –oh…- cayo en cuenta –Ah, eso…- miro a Thor que se empezaba a desapuntar la ropa –estas loco- carraspeo –no lo haré-

-Si lo harás-

-No-

-Quítate la maldita ropa-

-Es una locura-

-Tienes miedo-

Loki se quito la ropa casi de un solo movimiento _cobarde nunca, primero medido que cobarde, si señor_. Y se midieron cuatro veces con algo parecido a una regla.

-Cuando se…- Loki se sonrojó al hablar –bueno, así- Loki hizo una ademan que indicaba longitud vertical -es mas grande-

-Lo sé- una sonrisa al comparar las medidas -pero gané- Thor estaba jubiloso, tanto que ni se tomó el trabajo de subirse la ropa mientras saltaba alrededor de Loki.

Loki no reclamo, Thor siempre es un poco más grande, incluso en _eso _(¡AUNQUE NO SEA POR TANTO!) que se le va a hacer.

Además, para este tipo de casos, Loki recuerda que siempre se guardo el hecho de que su hermano se bañará el cabello con una esencia de flores que solo usan las mujeres, mientras él si usaba un bálsamo de plantas _mucho mas masculino _carajo, era un secreto de placentero triunfo personal, _no tan grande pero más hombre, ja-ja._

**El ejercito de Loki (dígase la armada, la marina, la policía, los transformers, ninjas de las aldeas ocultas, Rohan y Gondor, mujeres desesperadas y cosas letales por el estilo)**

El final de la historia de Thor esta repleta de carcajadas femeninas y un Volstagg atragantado porque al príncipe se le ocurrió decir que después de la batalla la felicidad del triunfo le gano al hambre. _Buen intento Thor._

Sif también deja salir unas risitas (es inevitable) y de repente siente que se esta riendo todo el mundo en la habitación, todos, las chicas invitadas del norte, la corte y todos los consejeros los sirvientes, los guerreros, los niños, Asgard y los otros ocho reinos, hasta que Thor gira la cabeza unos ochenta grados a la derecha, hay para todo el mundo de reír en seco y una mirada verde y penetrante traspasa a Thor como él traspasaba a Loki en ese maldito truco en el cual siempre cayo, _maldita sea, todo iba bien._

Ojos verdes gigantes, cabello castaño indomable, es un chico tan lindo que incluso es linda. A Thor le falla la orientación un segundo, Sif lo toma del brazo intentando deshacer el contacto visual y lo lleva a tomar algo.

Thor no sabía que en el ejército de Loki habían chicos, es decir, no había visto al primero. El odio es tan puro que es casi físico, Sif piensa que es ilegal una mirada de ese calibre.

Y pensar que no es la única de esas que flota en la fiesta.

El glorioso, magnifico, gigante, triunfal, rubio y ojiazul Thor, con su martillo y esa masculinidad que le hace parecer siempre el rey de la selva, esa voz de trueno y esas piernas largas y gruesas, a carachas, el rey perras, no hay más que hablar, se le nota. Le gana a todos en todo, es popular por instinto, sexual de forma exuberante y mandón como un niño pequeño.

En todo le ganó a Loki a través de su adolescencia y adultez reciente, en todo, menos en una cosa.

Thor se acuesta con casi todas, no hay que negar lo obvio, pero hay un rumor erógeno que se mueve por las tierras de Asgard (dicen que en la tierra también, Odín las libre) y es como un monstruo indomable.

_El ejercito._

No es un pelotón o un par de chicas ruidosas, es una masa compacta de seguidoras que exhalan un suspiro que aunque no se oye es estruendoso y sobrenatural, hasta los confines del universo han llegado a parar el sabor de sus fantasías. Y todas tienen un mismo nombre.

_Loki._

Esa es una frontera que Thor nunca cruzo y el malnacido de Loki vino ya del otro lado.

Thor le gano a Loki hasta en la competencia Asgardiana de comer burritos, que se efectúa cada mil años y cuando la gente lo recuerde. Thor ha marcado el record, Loki vomitó y las chicas lloraron.

No le ha podido ganar en cuanto a eso. Es imposible, una barrera, una fidelidad perruna. Es la guardia de Loki, su sequito personal de mujeres (y hombres, no jodan) que hacen lo que él quiera bajo una especie de efluvio cargado de sensualidad. Lo aman.

No es cosa de hechizos o manipulación, el amor nace en las botas de Loki y termina en que salía corriendo de palacio todo despeinado y cargando cuatro libros inmensos para alcanzar a Thor cuando salía a cazar mujeres, nace en esos ojos y esa boca de la que todas hablan como si fuera cosa orgásmica.

Son tantas que Thor sabe que se ha acostado con muchas que son parte de esa comunidad, antes lo tenían en una estima sexual (aunque no igual) buena y no había problema, Thor pretendía no notarlo, pero ahora que Loki anda preso y Thor anda mas mimado que nunca, carajo, pareciera que son todas las mujeres del universo, es un odio tan frio el que choca contra él que lo inunda un malestar que siempre ha estado ahí pero que ahora pasa de ser una insignificante caída de agua a ser el Niagara versión Asgardiana. Mierda, Thor quiere electrocutarlos a todos y tirarlos al rio. _Ni que ellos supieran._

Sif le da un vaso lleno de alguna cosa que se toma de un solo sorbo y que le quema la garganta, Sif da un respingo fenomenal cuando ve venir el chico, Frandal llega a hacerle una sugerencia a Thor -_es una mujer que considera su cuerpo un templo y te digo que el arte de honrar a los dioses es sagrado de todos los días y varias veces-_ pero Thor apenas lo oye y mas bien solo se congela cuando pasa por su lado ese cabello color caramelo y esos ojos verdes infinitos, se petrifica, aprieta los dientes, Asgard lo siente, Odín mira desde su trono y capta la tensión, el chico pasa sin apenas dedicar una mirada, Thor quiere volverlo pedacitos allí mismo y gritarle que no es nadie para creer que ama a su hermano porque se puede pudrir lo que quiera, lo que vivió Loki con Thor no lo ha vivido nadie ni lo vivirá nunca, pero el chico parece inmune, el muy engendro.

Se hace tarde, y los soldados son puntuales.

**El favorito del diablo (un amor con cronometro).**

El tiempo de las visitas en una prisión siempre es menos del que debería, no es una carajada de las películas, en realidad cuando la visita empieza a tomar cara de visita y no de saludo largo, aparece un guardia de voz grave que dice que te puedes joder, seas el preso o el visitante, pero el tiempo se acabó y los presos son presos no gente con vida social.

A Loki le pasa igual, descontando el hecho de que a él solo le llega una visita y de que los guardias hacen pucheros a sus jefes para que no sea su turno el que quede sentenciado sin remedio a abrir la puerta de su impenetrable celda. Su hora de visitas es mínima, siempre es la misma visita y los guardias juran que pueden repetir la secuencia. Todos saben que si alguno de los dos participes de la visita hiciera un movimiento distinto, 1) el guardia se desmaya del terror 2) alerta a todo el reino. Pero no ha pasado. Los guardias tiemblan, pero la monotonía incluso alienta un poco.

Así, igual a todos los días, el chico de ojos verdes llega, Loki se pone de pie, se abre la puerta, el guardia mira con recelo y el chico entra en la celda como si se entregará a los brazos de su amante.

Lo hace en realidad.

-Buenos días Loki- el tono es noble, Loki siente un calor en el pecho y el aire nuevo penetrar la estancia. _Hjalmar._

Los guardias no se explican de donde brota esa repentina nobleza, ese doblega-miento espontaneo, que hace que incluso Loki pareciera sonreír con los ojos. Claro esta, no le dice nada, pero asiente a modo de saludo, como siempre.

El chico saca de una bolsa gris (la de siempre) una toalla, un cepillo para el cabello, un poco de jabón, una esencia aromática y ropa limpia, la misma que Loki traía puesta ayer, y que el chico se llevo y trae limpia (como siempre), Loki se ha vuelto rutinario, es por su bien, se lo repite constantemente.

La hipótesis general de los guardias es que el chico es contratado por la madre de Loki (la reina, claro esta) y viene a ocuparse de su aseo.

Es mentira. El chico es de su ejército.

El ritual inicia. Hjalmar lleva la toalla al fregadero, da pasos largos y el cabello castaño pareciera darle vida a la prisión de Loki, que solo lo mira, sin odio, sin resentimiento, sin amor, más bien con tolerancia, un poco de cariño, agradecimiento.

La toalla esta húmeda y Hjalmar la retuerce un poco, se acerca a Loki y le quita la camisa, con delicadeza, como si se tratara de una escultura sublime. Cuando empieza a deslizar la toalla por la piel de Loki aplica algo del jabón que trae consigo y sigue limpiando, cada parte. Loki aprovecha cada sensación, cuando se cierren las puertas no sentirá nada, lo sabe, ahora que Hjalmar esta ahí puede sentir lo que quiera, puede sentirse a si mismo.

-¿Pasaste buena noche Loki?-

Loki asiente, no es haya sido buena noche, pero tampoco soñó nada diferente a su rutina de sueños, así que, aun si pudiera hablar, no diría nada más, solo levanta los brazos para que Hjalmar lo termine de limpiar.

El chico retorna a la pila de agua, la juaga un par de veces y lleva de nuevo la toalla, ahora Loki esta sin pantalón. Hasta los guardias notan que esta más delgado que cuando llego, nadie lo comenta, menos Hjalmar que siempre parece preocupado de Loki.

-¿Estás comiendo bien, Loki?- Hjalmar le frota la pantorrilla con la toalla y lo mira maternalmente, Loki cierra los ojos, pareciera un niño pequeño admitiendo una travesura.

Su soldado se pone de pie, toma la tela burda de su catre y lo rodea con ella, Loki, de acuerdo a los parámetros se desviste completamente, una mano le alcanza la toalla húmeda, el dios se limpia y deja ir su mente, es rutina, mientras se limpia solo, su mente le trae algún recuerdo que dura un minuto mas o menos y luego él entregará la toalla.

Es Thor, su recuerdo, como siempre, pero cuidado, Thor no es rutina. Loki lleva casi un año preso, pero no, Thor nunca es rutina, cada día recuerda una cosa diferente, un momento perdido, cada día se vuelve a enamorar dos o tres veces de Thor, como cuando eran hermanos, como cuando no sabía que estaba enamorado e igual se enamoraba varías veces al día de él, como en esos días, Loki viaja en el tiempo.

Esta vez es el primer recuerdo.

¿Recuerdas cuando naciste, la primera vez que viste a tu madre? Es decir, nadie. Todos tenemos un punto que no vislumbramos correctamente pero ahí es donde empezamos a recordar, algo entre los primeros pasos y la época en que se deja de tomar biberón.

Loki se va hasta el primer recuerdo, el último de todos, la base de la memoria. La primera vez que vio a Thor, o más bien el primer recuerdo que tiene de él. Si señor, en el primer recuerdo esta Thor y Frigga, pero sobre todo Thor.

Rubio, un poco mas grande que él, blanco. Si Thor fuera un color sería blanco, como lo era su piel cuando era un niño que apenas balbuceaba cosas. Como era esa noche, allí en la cuna real, dos niños.

Loki se frota la toalla sobre el la cara interior de los muslos y recuerda -mientras cierra los ojos- a Thor, los inicios. Los ojos cerrados, la mano diminuta sobre parte de la mejilla y la nariz, un niño durmiendo, de lado, de cara a Loki, otro niño, uno despierto que miraba a su hermano mayor dormir a su lado.

Loki no sabe porque lo recuerda tan niño, pero no se detiene a nada porque el recuerdo sigue como una película dentro de su mente.

En ese tiempo Loki no sabía que es ser hermano de alguien, es decir, sabía decir mamá y papá y "Oin" y "Thop", ya mucho cuento, pero para ese entonces ya tenía grabado en el alma el verdadero significado de ser hermanos. Ya casi terminaba el minuto, Loki se limpió la ingle y recordó.

Thor abrió los ojos mientras Loki lo miraba, abrió esos ojos azules enormes, ojos de bebe que son una tercera parte de la cara. Loki le quiso tocar los ojos, así como todos los bebes que quieren tocar todo lo que les llama la tensión, pero su hermano le puso una mano en la mejilla primero, la voz de Frigga sonó de fondo, Loki dijo "Mamá" por impulso y Thor se toco la nariz con la otra mano, el gigante de hielo cayo dormido mirando a su hermano. El minuto se acabó, y Loki le paso la toalla a Hjalmar.

Es hora del siguiente paso, Loki se viste por completo y Hjalmar lo arrastra hasta el lavado, le humedece todo el cabello, y lo enjuaga con esencia, es curiosa la sensación, Loki siente el olor de forma penetrante dentro de la cabeza, luego siente el aroma de la ropa limpia y la suavidad de la tela.

Apenas ha pasado un día desde que la ceremonia se llevo a cabo la última vez, y Loki siente que poco a poco va olvidando sentir corporalmente, es como si solo le quedara Thor. Mentalmente suele excusarse, _solo me queda Thor, _por eso lo odia, y por eso lo ama más cada día, porque desde hace tiempo se hizo necesario odiarlo, Loki necesita sentir algo, aunque solo sea más odio.

-Thor esta buscando esposa Loki, hay una fiesta enorme arriba en palacio- Loki se tensa, se hiela por dentro, _te odio Thor_, y eso que Loki nunca ha esperado nada. Es solo que si se ciñe al sentimiento va a sentir algo continuamente, se va a salvar. –Nunca había visto tanta gente junta Loki, son muchos- _es natural Hjalmar, es Thor, le gusta que sea mucha gente _bueno, al menos eso es natural, algún día Thor debía casarse ¿no? –Creo que Thor me siguió cuando venía hacia aquí- Loki abre los ojos y se aparta, bruscamente, hace añicos el ritual. Se pone de pie y la mirada que recibe Hjalmar no tiene pies ni cabeza pero es odio en cantidades que no son permitidas, Loki ve como los ojos de él chico se llenan de lágrimas y casi, casi se siente mal.

El guardia afuera ya abrió de nuevo la puerta, parece a punto de colapsar, lleva un plato de comida.

_La rutina Loki, la rutina._

Loki cree que haciendo creer a todo el mundo que nunca se saldrá de unos parámetros se olvidarán de él y de paso él se olvidara de si mismo. No sabe si eso es lo que quiere, pero lo prefiere, de momento.

El villano se acerca a Hjalmar, le pide perdón con los ojos, uno falso, pero para el chico basta.

El coreografía se reanuda, el guardia le pasa la llave al chico, Loki siente que le tocan el cabello y luego siente el aire tocarle los labios, un día, y ya había olvidado la sensación, siente ganas de llorar.

Se come todo lo que hay en el plato como si sintiera hambre por primera vez, no dice una sola palabra, hace un año no habla en realidad, con nadie, ni con Thor cuando intento interrogarlo, apenas y como pago por un amor que no va a corresponder nunca, Loki le regala una sonrisa diminuta a Hjalmar, que abre los ojos desmesuradamente y sonríe como si acabaran de hacerlo rey de alguna parte.

El tiempo muere y cuando encuentra de nuevo los ojos de su chico, ese cabello irremediable, la piel tostada y su ropa sucia entre sus manos, entiende que de alguna forma a empezado a quererlo, lo quiere cuando esta ahí, porque cuando no esta, solo queda Thor, y siempre solo quedará Thor. Y aunque no lo quiere como seguramente como esta siendo querido, no quiere que se aparte. El guardia sale, y Hjalmar se acerca, Loki se siente al borde de un abismo.

Tres es manada para un amor. Hjalmar lo sabe.

**Sobre la naturaleza de la tormenta (vivencias de Thor e instintos asesinos de un rey, cosa seria)**

Thor no oye ni mierda, primero porque la mierda como tal no suena, la prisión de Loki encierra absolutamente todo en su interior y segundo porque esta muy lejos como para saber que anda diciéndole ese alcornoque a Loki, al menos podría leer los labios del chico, pero no, no lo logra.

_Loki lo recibe._

Thor observa todo desde una esquina horrorosa en donde todo peligra si se acercan al borde derecho de la celda de Loki, ahí no vería nada, pero por fortuna se la pasan en el lado izquierdo todo el tiempo.

Lo ve llegar y hacerle todo eso a Loki que nunca había visto que alguien le hiciera, dentro de Thor caen truenos y los relámpagos lo ciegan, la lluvia se precipita casi horizontalmente y lo siente todo tan vívidamente que cree que puede abrir la boca y vomitar tormentas para repartir por todo el universo y hacer que todos se mojen por malditos y por dejar que ese mequetrefe le bañe el cabello a Loki como si fuera él alguien del nivel de su hermano y de su alcurnia como para tocarlo.

_Ese hijo de puta._

Ojos verdes como de monstruo primitivo, enormes y ese pelo de alambre horroroso. Thor siente ganas de lanzar al vacío a ese tío idiota para que no vuelva nunca más. Lo saco de una fiesta llena de mujeres divinas que solamente iban con la intención de acostarse con él, ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?, nunca, Thor no lo perdona por eso.

Si, como no.

Pero lo peor es el final, el guardia tiene se lleva el plato vacío, Thor observa y siente que se le van a salir los ojos, tal vez ya sea hora de salir de su esquina y saludar a Loki, es decir, no tiene bozal, no hay razón para que no conteste si le hablan. _No hay razón Thor, claro que no._

El chico se despide de Loki, le pone de nuevo el bozal, y cuando termina se encuentra con que esta frente a él y rodeando su cuello con los brazos _maldito infeliz _Thor da un paso, el chico dice algo, Thor lee en sus labios una despedida, Loki asiente y el dios del trueno apura otro avance, el chico _esa nena, es decir _enreda los dedos dentro del cabello de Loki, lo toca, carajo, _lo toca de esa forma y _antes de que Thor de otro paso y salga de las sombras lo petrifica el momento en que esos ojos verdes se cierran y la cercanía se acaba.

El chico besa a Loki.

Loki tiene bozal, si, claro, lo besa sobre el bozal, pero es algo tan intimo que Thor alcanza a ver que Loki cierra los ojos, _le esta correspondiendo_ claro, eso es mucho mas de lo que Thor necesitaba para sentir que Jötunheim se mudo a la Asgard porque si y lo lleno de hielo hasta el punto de congelar la punzada detrás de los ojos e impedirle acercarse definitivamente.

El chico se separa, y sale de la prisión, se despide por última vez, Loki mueve la mano también, la puerta se cierra, el chico desaparece, y Thor siente tanta ira que la electricidad le sale por la piel, Loki alcanza a ver un susurro de esos ojos azules, pero desaparece al instante.

**Hijo de puta, mil veces, hijo de puta (no incluir a Frigga. Recuerdos de un gigante y literas reales)**

Después del destello azul que Loki abría podido jurar había sido Thor _estas loco_ el señor blanco para todo el mundo y azul cuando entra en confianza, se acostó de nuevo en su cama. _Estas loco_ es natural estar loco en una celda donde no se siente nada, ni aparente dolor, ni placer, ni frio, ni calor, solo odio… solo amor. _Thor, idiota._

Loki cierra los ojos y sin sentirlo, el letargo del almuerzo lo posee y lo duerme, Loki no sueña nada y se despierta porque la falta de sueño en algún punto de la conciencia le parece una invasión excesiva de la prisión dentro de su vida y su derecho a sentir. _ Claro, derechos Loki._ Además Loki siempre sueña, solo una vez no soñó y quedo curado para siempre de la maldición de no soñar.

Loki lo recuerda algo de nuevo, en parte porque vio unos ojos azules y en parte porque cuando Hjalmar lo besó él estaba besando a Thor, y tres personas son muchos para un beso. También en parte porque no soñó nada, tal vez fue en realidad por eso.

Esa noche (la que él recuerda) no estaba soñando tampoco (noche hace cuando Moisés estaba abriendo el mar rojo en dos, para ubicar al lector), él era un niño feliz e inmortal que dormía en la cama inferior de la litera real en Asgard y paso que la cama de arriba le cayo encima.

Esa es la pesadilla de todo niño de la cama de abajo, que la cama de arriba caiga encima y morir asfixiado, Loki también tenía miedo de que le cayera la cama de arriba, pero no tenía tanto como miedo de morir, sino mas por lo que diría su madre o algo así.

Loki tendría lo que son como trece años humanos, más o menos.

El peso general sobre todo el cuerpo lo despertó de inmediato, sintió la madera hacer presión sobre sus piernas, su pecho, su rostro, pero no oyó por ningún lado a Thor desesperado por sacarlo de debajo de la cama. Concentro toda su energía, se sintió asustado y eso ayudo, recordó el hechizo, lo grito mentalmente y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo estaba frente a su cama, de pie, y Thor estaba sobre la suya, y sobre alguien más.

Y él que había pensado en pavonear por hacer un truco difícil.

Thor se movía debajo de las mantas rítmicamente, ajustando con la cadera, pero moviendo todo el cuerpo, el cabello rubio se desparramaba por todas partes y debajo de él yacía una chica pecosa que solía mirar a Loki mientras entrenaban. La chica parecía quejarse, Loki lo entendió, aunque no sabía bien de que se trataba.

-Hola Loki-

Loki esperaba un "lo siento" por lo menos, pero un saludo entre expresiones que Loki jamás había emitido (supo que era "la cosa" es decir, placer sexual, pero no supo expresarlo para si mismo) no era precisamente eso que Loki había esperado. Thor jadeo, levanto la cabeza, la chica abrió mas las piernas, emitió un sonido agudo y Loki (paralizado) oyó el sonido húmedo de la penetración repetidamente, como si pisara un charco de agua varias veces seguidas.

La erección fue inmediata.

Y el sonrojo también.

-Hola Thor- _hijo de puta._

Media vuelta, Loki salió casi corriendo al baño.

Nunca se había tocado antes, pero allí, frente a la letrina, con los pantalones abajo y ese sonido en la mente mezclado con las exclamaciones de Thor, las manos se movieron solas. -_Hijo de puta-_ Loki sabe que es una palabrota, pero siente placer definiendo así a Thor por hacer lo que hizo. -_Hijo de puta- _no lo piensa por su madre, en absoluto, ella es casta y sagrada, pero Thor es un hijo de puta porque lo hace imaginarse que en vez de la chica puede ser él quien este allí abajo y que ese sonido húmedo le llene los oídos cuando Thor haga eso entre sus piernas que Loki no sabe que es. -_Hijo de puta- _Loki se toca de arriba abajo, rápido, fuerte, gira la muñeca, y gime al tiempo que define a Thor mil veces mas como un hijo de puta por hacerlo hacer esas cosas malas que no debería -_hijo de puta- _Loki prueba con tocar un poco mas abajo con la otra mano y sin poder evitarlo grita, se muerde los labios, grita de nuevo e intenta con acariciar con un dedo la ranura entre sus testículos y el ano, tiembla de placer, -_hijo de puta- _se acaricia la punta de su miembro y ve algunas gotitas salir, están calientes, se siente tan bien que es una especie sofisticada de dolor -_hijo de puta-_, Loki siente que se viene, nunca se ha venido y se asusta un poco, -_hijo de puta- _siente algo de terror y un placer general que le recorre desde el abdomen, pasando por debajo de sus piernas y su sexo hasta los riñones, -_hijo de puta-, _el niño que ahora se siente mas grande oye los gemidos de Thor al oído y se viene en sus manos imaginando que son las de Thor, gime, muy fuerte y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás en un mar de cabello negro y lagrimas de placer -_hijo de puta_- al principio piensa que se orino, después nota el color de eso espeso que esta saliendo, se sigue tocando, y sigue saliendo ese liquido blanco que lo hace gritar de satisfacción en el baño, la curiosidad lo vence al final y se lame los dedos. El sabor le eriza los vellos de la nuca y un escalofrió le recorre la espalda, aún el hijo de Laufey no sabe de que se trata lo que siente, pero inconscientemente desea que Thor pruebe esa sustancia blanca que sale de él. Loki sale del baño después de hacer varios hechizos para limpiarse y cuando regresa al cuarto Thor descansa tendido boca arriba.

-Eso no estuvo mal-

-¿qué cosa?- Loki se aterroriza _me oyó._

_-_la chica, fue fenomenal-

-Ah, eso, si…-

_Si Thor, fue fenomenal._

Loki termina de recordar y siente -_siento, eso es nuevo-_ un calor familiar debajo del abdomen que se traducen como ganas de masturbarse _simpático_. Es curioso, es la primera vez que siente ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo _desde que estoy preso a decir verdad_, así que con toda la intención de añadir un nuevo eslabón a la rutina se sienta con suavidad en el catre, le da la espalda al guardia y abre espacio para sus manos dentro del pantalón, se encuentra con media erección y un recuerdo casi grafico de esos gemidos espectaculares de Thor mientras penetraba a la chica pecosa.

**En realidad fue Hogun, lo juro.**

Thor salió de la prisión con más ira concentrada de la que recuerda haber sentido nunca, un sabor metálico en la boca, un dolor de sien a sien y una intención profunda de matar y comer del muerto. Sif se le atravesó a mitad de camino y lo condujo a dentro de la fiesta de nuevo.

Bla bla bla, chicas y más chicas, Frigga lo reprendió por marcharse, Odín brindo por su regreso, Frandal se le acerco y Thor pidió permiso para ir al baño, Frandal lo siguió hasta allá logrando hacerlo despotricar en voz alta algunas palabras en contra de un crio que era amigo de Loki (eso Thor no lo sabe) antes de que pasara todo ese rollo horrible de la ida y regreso de Jötunheim. Frandal lo oye y la ira de Thor es tan cruda y parece indignado por algo tan magno que Frandal le propone (aun si saber el daño hecho por el chico aquel) que envíen algún guardia para que lo tome preso y luego se le interrogue o algo similar, pero Thor explota y vocifera palabras horribles que incluso Frandal tendría algo de vergüenza en repetir.

Frandal intenta entender la ira de Thor y encuentra a Loki de fondo aunque Thor no lo nombre por ninguna parte, es curioso como Thor estalla en el final de cada silaba como si acentuara que se acaban de meter con algo muy suyo, Volstagg también nota esa presencia de Loki en las palabras de Thor cuando llega al baño a preguntar que ocurre.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando todos eran apenas unos niños, un gigante de hielo se coló en Asgard disfrazado de guerrero e intentando penetrar en el castillo hirió a los niños que jugaban afuera. Entre esos niños estaban Hogun, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal y Loki. Thor se entero un par de horas después (cuando el gigante estaba preso) de que Loki tenía un corte sobre un omóplato que le había propinado el gigante. Ya se había enterado de que sus otros cuatro amigos habían resultado heridos, pero cuando se entero al final de las heridas de Loki bajo hasta la prisión de el gigante y lo mato, nada mas, luego estuvo todo el día gritando como histérico que iba a matar a todos esos gigantes hijos de una gran puta azul. Lo hizo con la misma fuerza y con la misma cadencia en la voz con la que estaba reclamando en el baño.

-Thor, el chico del que hablas empujo a Hogun hace un momento-

Thor freno en seco sus exclamaciones y miro a Volstagg (al que no le había prestado atención cuando llego) con sincera inquietud.

-Al parecer no quiso explicar porque llevaba entre una bolsa ropa de un preso e intentando escapar empujo a Hogun-

-¿y qué paso- Frandal le robo las palabras a Thor.

-¿Pues qué esperas?- Volstagg parece divertido –Hogun lo dejo digno de irse a vivir a la sala de curación-

Thor salió como una tormenta (para variar) del baño y sin dirigir palabra.

Volstagg pensó que a lo mejor estaba más ofuscado por no haber golpeado al chico él mismo.

**No se enoje señor.**

El guardia de turno es el que menos miedo le tiene Loki, todo porque mientras Loki fue rey, él estaba en los puestos más altos de la guardia y algunas palabras cruzo con su majestad. Aun así algo en la noticia que acaba de recibir le huele a algo malo, tiene miedo y cuando llega a la prisión de Loki y releva al guardia anterior siente –a pesar de todo el miedo- que debería decirle a Loki. Es decir, puede ser un preso, pero no puede ser _tan malo _como para que no merezca saber lo que acaba de pasar, así que reuniendo todo el valor que puede lo llama.

Es raro, Loki esta dando la espalda.

Así que lo vuelve a llamar y por respuesta recibe la mirada de Loki desde el fondo de algún abismo. Soldado o no, se aterra y retira la mirada, pero se atreve –valientemente- a pedirle que se acerque para no tener que hablar a gritos.

Loki se acerca con una expresión tan inexpugnable que el guardia siente que si pareciera iracundo sentiría menos miedo.

-Alguien hirió al chico que lo visita, su majes…-

Loki se hiela de adentro hacia afuera a clara vista, el guardia da un paso hacia atrás aun teniendo por barrera las paredes de la prisión.

-Lo acaban de encontrar, estaba inconsciente… pensé que…debería…-

El chico de la guardia apenas tendrá unos mil quinientos años en la cronología midgardiana, eso es poco para afrontar la mirada que tiene Loki, el calibre de esa presencia y esa aura que emana que esta traspasando el _vidrio_.

-Eso es todo- En el tono de voz fue evidente que le dijo _ya vete al fondo de tu celda y deja de mirarme de esa forma _pero Loki lejos de hacer caso se quedo petrificado con la mirada en el vacío y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas en el gesto de la más pasiva explosión de ira que nunca hubiera visto un guardia. De nuevo sintió más miedo, mas del que hubiera sentido si Loki hubiera intentado quitarse ese bozal y gritado todo lo que se le escaba por lo ojos.

No estaba lejos de pasar, el guardia lo supo y si no hubiera sido porque Thor llego en ese momento posiblemente algo como el fin del mundo habría acontecido.

**SHUT THE FUCK UP (y/o bésame)**

-Retírese- La voz de Thor no le deja alternativa al vigilante –ni que la quisiera- así que el guardia de turno sin chistar apenas, se aleja a pasos apresurados.

Thor toma la llave de el bozal de Loki que esta sobre la mesa de sus guardias, acciona el mecanismo que abre la puerta y se adentra en la prisión por primera vez desde que lo dejo allí el horroroso día que llego de Midgard y que enterró a su hermano hasta que este diera muestras de algún tipo de arrepentimiento, aun a sabiendas de que la naturaleza de Loki hacía casi imposible que eso ocurriera.

Dios del trueno, el chico de los rayos, el del martillo grande, extraterrestre, cosa sabrosa o como lo quieran llamar, Thor, en fin, se acercó a Loki, cegado por una ira tan profunda que la presencia de su hermano apenas le fue diferente, quemado por un desazón interno tan profundo que como primera estancia no noto el repudio inmediato de Loki y ningún tipo de preparación lo habría podido escudar contra el rechazo tan inminente que le demostró su hermano después, lo brusca de su negativa a cualquier contacto. Thor se abalanzo sobre Loki como ultima medida y bajo una furia desmedida, sin pronunciar palabra, sin mirarlo fijamente, le tuvo que jalar el cabello, forcejear con él y doblegarlo por la fuerza para al final retirar el bozal.

El contacto le dejo un rastro hormigueante en la piel que rozaba con Loki, la rabia era tan intensa que quería despedazar a Loki allí mismo, romperlo en pedacitos.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Aun la pieza metálica que sellaba la boca de Loki no había caído al piso cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. Opacas y con una voz casi irreconocible, casi nasal, carrasposa. Tan fuera de cualquier tipo de uso verbal estaba Loki que la ultima vocal apenas fue audible, quedo flotando en el aire.

Thor sintió el peso del insulto igual, al comienzo no entendió, después se hizo la luz, o Loki le hizo la luz.

-Hjalmar no hizo nada ¡eres un hijo de puta!- Loki se apartó lo mas bruscamente posible de la cercanía de Thor.

-No fui yo- La ira apenas le dejo modular palabra, _así que muy cabreado por tu nena ¿eh?_, Thor apretó los dientes.

-¡No mientas!- Loki lo grito o intento hacerlo, la voz se le quedaba a mitad de camino.

-Fue Hogun- Y era verdad, pero Loki le dirigió una mirada tan frívola que Thor aparte de entender que no le estaba creyendo nada sintió pequeñas descargas eléctricas sobre la piel.

-No puedes lavarte las manos con tus amiguitos alteza- La ira presente en la voz de Loki enfurece a Thor hasta el punto de oscurecerle la vista, hacerlo temblar de indignación, un nudo se le enreda en el estomago, Loki sigue hablando.

-Aun eres tan idiota como siempre, ¡déjame en paz, hijo de puta! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Vas a…?-

**Mío.**

-Maldita sea Loki, cállate- Loki siente desde la planta de los pies hasta los cabellos de la mollera el momento en el que Thor lo nombra y se pregunta como pudo decir su nombre así de fácil, como si nada, como si fuera Thor, que hijo de puta.

-No lo toques- Loki sisea mientras le da la espalda como ultima muestra de absoluta negación a todo tipo de interacción y mentalmente traza un abismo en medio de los pocos metros que lo separan de Thor.

-No quiero que te vea tanto ese…-Thor se demora en pensar el insulto adecuado y Loki ya giro sobre sus talones para mirarlo con alarma.

-Hijo de puta- Loki escupe veneno traducido en formas sonoras.

-Hermano…-

-No soy tu hermano- Loki no solo lo dice con su voz dañada por el silencio sino con todo el cuerpo en general, Thor siente sobre la piel la forma en que los hombros de Loki se mueven hacia adelante junto con su pecho y su cabello, le esta diciendo que no, lo esta rechazando a cuerpo entero, Thor aprieta los puños.

-No quiero que te gusten los hombres, ¡maldición, Loki!…- Thor mira hacia el suelo y deja caer las palabras bajo gritos mal aplacados.

La expresión de Loki cae entre la incredulidad y la desagradable sorpresa.

-Siempre puedes hacer un hechizo para que me gusten las prisiones o las gigantes de hielo, hermanito- la última palabra tiene un énfasis grotesco que oscila entre la burla y el insulto. Hace que Thor desee con todas sus fuerzas que Loki nunca lo vuelva a llamar de esa forma.

-No quiero que te gusten las mujeres, ni los gigantes macho o hembra, no quiero que te gusten las prisiones, ni las niñas que aun andan enamoradas de ti- Loki no entiende para nada a que viene lo que Thor esta diciendo pero encuentra una rabia que no cabe dentro de esos ojos azules y si por un momento siente debilidad lo disimula correctamente.

-¿entonces que quieres que me guste, idiota? ¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para prohibirme…-

A Loki no le alcanza la saliva para terminar la frase, porque la cercanía repentina de Thor le seca la boca al instante. –Óyeme bien, Loki- Loki lo esta oyendo bien, oh si, Thor esta acercándose mucho, todo el mundo ahora es Thor, es imposible no oírlo –Tú- Loki huele el peligro y Thor lo envuelve con ambos brazos, lo pone tan junto a si que Loki siente sobre la piel las curvas del metal trabajado de la armadura de Thor –Eres- infinitos ojos azules clavados en unos ojos verdes, demasiadas cosas, Loki lo ve venir y no sabe si ha anhelado algo así toda su vida o si nunca había querido menos que algo como esto pasara, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siente miedo –Mío- se siente bien que Thor lo diga, tanto que Loki siente corrientes eléctricas en lugares donde solo ha llegado Thor dentro de su cuerpo en fantasías, aun así el chico malo es el chico malo -¿Qué estás..?- se cerciora de decirlo con asco en la voz, pero la misma le falla de nuevo, le falla la voz y las piernas cuando Thor se lame los labios, así de cerca, Loki siente que perdió para siempre la capacidad de salivar y lo invade una sed intensa, intenta forcejear, pero Thor no le da opción.

Luego tiene saliva de sobra para continuar la frase, tiene saliva, labios, dientes y lengua, tiene a Thor dentro de la boca porque su cuerpo encontró imposible resistir el contacto de esos labios y le abrió paso de inmediato, deja caer un suspiro dentro de Thor, que le mete la lengua en la boca, los labios de Loki se curvan exageradamente y atrapando entre sus manos la cabeza de Thor lo atrae mientras junta los labios y succiona esa lengua hasta hacerlo gemir con algo que Loki podría llamar desespero pero que no se atina a bautizar porque desde hace un momento en realidad no atina nada, no piensa. Thor tampoco piensa, el impulso fue tan brutal que no tuvo claro el hecho de estar besando a Loki hasta el momento en que se oyó a si mismo gemir dentro de esos labios, ahora es donde viene a notar de donde viene la rabia en realidad.

**Lo que dos hermanos no deberían hacer. Parte I.**

Loki no sabe concretamente en que momento se puso duro, es decir, en que parte del beso o si fue mientras insultaba a Thor, o si ya era antes. Lo único que supo –saber es una palabra grande, Loki lo sintió de la forma mas grafica posible- fue que cuando Thor lo condujo hacía la pared junto al catre y lo aprisiono con su cuerpo, su erección y la de él chocaron de forma tan brutal para ser una primera vez que fue perfecto, porque Thor no podía ser de otra forma.

Thor lo muerde, lo lame por fuera de la boca, por momentos es más lenguas que labios y más encontronazos brutales que ternura, Thor lo hace todo con demasiada fuerza y con nada de mente, con todo el cuerpo, imitando lo que hace con la boca con la cadera y atrayendo a Loki como si quisiera fundirlo a si mismo para siempre.

-No quiero que pienses en él, Loki-

Loki se muerde los labios cuando Thor deja de besarlo para hablar pero embiste con la cadera.

-Quiero que pienses en mi Loki-

Loki entreabre los ojos y lo mira con ese mar de color verde, lo mira con los labios y con el cabello, en realidad Loki parece no mirarlo en particular pero estarlo mirando mas de lo que lo ha mirado nunca en su vida, Thor siente tentación de besarlo y lo hace, Loki abre la boca y se deja besar mientras lo besa.

Los besos de Loki son como él, sublimes, labios sabios, una pereza transformada en una nueva clase de elegancia que es irresistible porque Thor es todo explosión y BUM rayos y centellas, todos muertos. Loki hace trucos, laza cuchillos, me mueve con agilidad, Thor se muere en esa boca y Loki gime cuando le muerden la lengua.

-Piensa en mi Loki, piensa en mí…-

Loki siente la armadura de Thor sobre la tela de su insignificante ropa y no puede evitar sentirse desnudo, esa idea lo pone tan caliente que cree que puede venirse allí mismo en la ropa y con Thor dentro de la boca de esa manera tan obscena como solo puede ser él.

_Siempre pienso en ti, Thor._

-Loki-

Thor le enreda los dedos dentro del cabello, le aprieta la nuca y lo hace abrir más la boca, penetra con la legua esa negrura y se deja ir en el espacio infinito de esos besos, ese intercambio de mordidas y lamidas, demasiado fuertes, tanto que marea y Thor solo puede repetir ese nombre, es como si quisiera decirlo para siempre, Loki esta temblando, Thor siente que puede que en algún momento Loki se ponga a llorar y no esta lejos de la verdad.

-Tienes que pensar en mi Loki ¿sabes por qué?-

Entre ese par de cuerpos no cabe una sombra y ropa esta sobrando hace tiempo, allí no cabe nada porque la lujuria lo lleno todo y la presión entre la pared de la prisión, el cuerpo de Thor y Loki que contesta a las embestidas enérgicamente contiene tanta fuerza que si no se tratara de dioses, padre de todos, Thor y Loki se partirían en dos.

-¿Por qué?-

La voz de Loki empieza a mostrar un síntoma de mejoría mínimo, al menos las vocales se diferencian un poco, Thor se siente especialmente excitado por esa voz, quiere morderla y fallársela.

-Porque yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-

Cuando Thor lo dice Loki cree que puede simplemente alejarlo de un empujón decir algo como "Thor, esto es mucho, no puedo, creo que voy a estallar" he irse. Pero claro, hasta para ese tipo de ridiculeces a Loki le hace falta fuerza a la hora de la verdad y termina respondiendo a otro beso de Thor, que aparte dejarlo sin aire le propina un sonrojo espectacular que Thor admira muy a su forma cuando le muerde una mejilla, Loki gime por la mezcla de dolor y placer.

-Mentiroso-

-No miento-

-No te creo-

Thor le mete la lengua en la boca y aunque no hay espacio entre los dos, Thor mete una mano, una mano, sagrado corazón, cinco dedos y jala el elástico simple del pantalón de Loki, con un dedo, y sin tocarlo lo toca porque deja vagar un poco los dedos antes de llegar a la erección.

-¿no me crees?- Loki jura que ese tono de voz debe estar prohibido más que invadir planetas con ejércitos oscuros, esta a punto de gritar que si le cree y que quiere que hagan lo que él quiera.

Entonces oyen un par de pasos amplificados por la soledad del pasillo.

-Es un guardia- Loki _el muy malnacido _parece recobrar la cordura de un momento a otro, hasta parece frio el muy calientapollas.

-¿y que importa?- Thor busca besarlo de nuevo, pero vuelve a oír los pasos, y se aleja de mala gana.

**Los que dos hermanos no deberían hacer. Parte II (con interrupción de película)**

-Su majestad, no sabía que era usted él que...-

-Ordene que se fuera el otro guardia-

Thor parece ofendido profundamente por la presencia del guardia, Loki se permite sentirse bien y al tiempo no saber como sentirse. Es decir, _¿pero que…? _ El guardia no ha notado que Loki esta acostado boca abajo –convenientemente- y que en realidad no tiene el bozal puesto.

-Su majestad, la celda del príncipe Loki…- El guardia titubea pensando que se ha equivocado, parece devolverse a corregir el error pero Thor no parece disgustado con el trato que le acaban de dar a Loki, así que sigue –es decir, cuando la puerta permanece mucho tiempo abierta hay un hechizo que da la una alarma, majestad-

-Te puedes marchar-

-Pero…-

Thor mueve la muñeca y de la oscuridad emerge el Mjolnir, Thor lo sostuvo con la agilidad de la costumbre y vio en los ojos del guardia el razonamiento inmediato.

-Majestad- el guardia hizo una profunda reverencia y se marcho rápidamente. A Thor siempre le gusto secretamente el respeto que ejercía su arma para con todo el mundo.

Un par de pasos, y Thor cierra la puerta de la prisión, Loki sigue mirando al lado opuesto.

-Loki-

-Thor-

Thor no recordaba la última vez que había oído su nombre en los labios de Loki, aunque no lo esté mirando y aunque su voz no sea la misma de siempre, eso lo hace sentir vivo, Thor deja caer el martillo y se acerca cautelosamente a Loki, sin el impulso del primer momento, sin la ira de antes, le pone una mano sobre un hombro.

-¿qué haces?-

Loki le habla como si le hablara a un extraño, Thor retira la mano de golpe, pero se arrepiente, ahora en vez de tocarle el hombro le aparta el cabello que le cubre el cuello, se agacha sobre Loki y le deja un rastro con la legua desde el inicio de la espalda hasta ese lugar en donde nace todo ese mar de cabello negro, Loki deja escapar un lamento, tiene los ojos cerrados, un rubor ligero sobre las mejillas, y Thor tiene un dolor horrible dentro del pantalón.

-Duele-

Thor lo dice por que ya no son los hermanos de antes, los confidentes, los de las bromas, los amigos, los cómplices, lo dice porque lo extraña con sus libros aburridos de trucos, lo dice porque el reino no es el reino sin Loki y sus palabras adecuadas en el momento preciso, por las bromas épicas, lo dice por muchas cosas que se notan en su voz pero que no esta pensando porque Thor rara vez se concentra a pensar en algo que esta haciendo actualmente, y sobre todo, en ese momento lo dice porque Loki esta boca abajo y él nunca se había fijado en esa curva _dioses _esa curva sensacional del trasero de _ su hermano _que de momento lo pone tan mal físicamente que tiene la corrompida idea de correrse sobre él.

-Pervertido-

Loki entendió la palabra "duele" como muchas cosas que tampoco quiere pensar, pero lo más fácil es escapar por la otra vía. Además esta el hecho de que Thor cerro la puerta de la prisión, pero Loki sigue sintiendo. Es decir, siente calor, un poco de dolor y sobre todo sintió la lengua de Thor, es la misma fuerza en cada impresión, es como si la puerta estuviese abierta. _Debe tratarse de que es Thor, para variar_. Se aventura a darle la cara un momento y se encuentra con un par de ojos tan azules como su piel cuando el frio la hiela, tan azules como el cielo de Asgard cuando es medio día y el sol es insoportable en verano. Loki siente una debilidad general, Thor lo besa, sin rabia, sin eso de antes, pero al tiempo con todo lo de antes más algo que Thor no sabe traducir a la realidad y que Loki tradujo mientras caía a un vacío después de soltar el báculo que lo habría _salvado_. Loki abre la boca suavemente, le da espacio a Thor y al tiempo gira un poco el cuerpo para liberar la erección de la presión.

El beso evoluciona despacio, Thor mete los dedos bajo la camisa de Loki que se incorpora y deshace la armadura de Thor con una clarividencia afanada.

Una vez Thor no tiene la parte metálica y pesada del traje empuja con demasiado salvajismo a Loki, lo tiende sobre el catre de un movimiento y se pone sobre él, las pupilas dilatadas, Loki abre las piernas como si le diera paso, la erección es evidente, Thor se deja caer un poco y le lame el cuello, le lame sobre la vena que se le marca sobre la piel y Loki se estremece bruscamente, Thor succiona la piel, la muerde, Loki gime de nuevo y a Thor le faltan fuerzas para mantenerse y le sobran ganas para caer sobre Loki así que se frota de nuevo contra él, con menos ropa y lamiéndole el cuello, Loki le abraza, le entierra los dedos en la espalda cuando Thor muerde y succiona y finalmente gime, con la voz descompuesta, Thor lo lame todo hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su boca.

Embisten, uno contra el otro, Loki levanta la cadera, Thor hace presión hacia abajo, jadean, Loki le quita la camisa a Thor y este le sube la suya hasta dejar al descubierto todo su pecho, le muerde los pezones, los pellizca, Loki se muerde los labios, tantas fantasías, tanta imaginación que se queda corta con la realidad, Loki siente que se puede venir con el aliento de Thor, él piensa en cambio que quiere oírlo gritar su nombre.

Aun llevan los pantalones, las erecciones chocan rítmicamente y de vez en vez se da un contacto estruendoso que los hace gemir al tiempo por lo brillante y lucido que es, cuando vuelve a pasar y sus cuerpos encajan uno sobre el otro Thor le mete los dedos en la boca a Loki.

"**Lo que no deberían hacer" Parte III **

Cuando Loki le mete la mano dentro del pantalón y encuentra su erección, Thor cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta y mueve la cadera ferozmente contra esa mano. Los dedos de Loki son hábiles y mágicos, largos muy largos, Thor exhala bruscamente cuando sus ojos se estrellan con la visión de los dígitos de Loki envolviendo su miembro. Loki lo toca con una profundidad infinita, lo acaricia a un ritmo que Thor no creía existente y al tiempo que gira la muñeca hace un pequeño círculo sobre la puta que hace que Thor deje caer la cabeza y emita un mugido desde el fondo del pecho.

-Resbalas, Thor- La voz de Loki son gotas de agua dulce que Thor no recuerda haber probado nunca de esa forma.

El pre-seminal lubrica los movimientos de Loki, Thor apenas es consiente de algo muy caliente que Loki esparce por todas partes y que se siente muy bien, muy húmedo, dedos de Loki, más calor, más humedad, _LokiLokiLokiLoki._

-Loki…- Thor dice el nombre en medio de un gemido gutural que a Loki lo hace vibrar –quiero _resbalar _dentro de ti- Thor le pellizca un pezón a Loki, él gime –muy… dentro-

-No puedes estar más dentro de mi, Thor- Loki lo dice en un sentido que si Thor entiende (que si lo hace), ignora con mucha ligereza.

-Yo creo que si- otro mugido, Loki abre las piernas por instinto.

**Lo que **_**deberían**_** hacer. Parte IV.**

Thor hace que Loki lama uno por uno de sus dedos, de nuevo, y de nuevo.

Le da la vuelta, lo hace doblar las rodillas y levantar la cadera pero al tiempo apoyar la mayor parte del pecho sobre el catre, Thor le muerde una nalga antes de nada.

Finalmente dirige uno de sus dedos a su entrada, Loki se muerde los labios, cuando el dedo entra, se siente extraño, incluso un poco incomodo, Thor le muerde el cuello e introduce el dedo por completo, Loki siente placer hasta en los dedos de los pies y deja salir un grito ahogado en un beso inesperado, Thor se lo folla con un dedo, Loki se encuentra correspondiendo y moviendo la cadera como respuesta, Thor mete un segundo dedo y Loki pierde el control absolutamente.

Cuando se acostumbra al tercer dedo y pide más, Thor le lame la espalda y pone la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Loki.

**Uno.**

Es extraño como se siente al comienzo, empezando porque el miembro de Thor esta caliente y es más grande que sus dedos, se siente húmedo y salvaje, es tan intimo que Loki se sonroja, la punta hace contacto con su entrada y Loki arquea el cuello, la punta entra y Loki siente las gotas de pre-seminal salir, es un dolor complejo, porque es tanto que es placentero de una forma casi malvada. Duele cuando se tiene que romper la barrera del musculo, Thor siente la presión y gime, Loki es mas estrecho que una chica, mucho más estrecho, y se abre paso despacio, Loki cierra los puños entorno a la tela de catre y ahoga un grito en el colchón.

Cuando finalmente Thor esta completamente dentro Loki ha dejado varias lagrimas en las sabanas bastas de su catre, lagrimas de más placer que dolor.

-Yo…- Thor intenta decir algo, Loki presiona su cuerpo contra el de Thor y lo hace quejarse –no puedo, Loki…- Loki quiebra un poco la espalda y buscando más cercanía embiste un poco hacía arriba, Thor ayuda y empieza a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, primero despacio y luego tomando ritmo, tal cual el cuerpo de Loki lo permitiera.

Loki siente que le muerden el cuello, unas manos sobre la cadera, y una penetración tan profunda que le nubla la mente y la vista, deja escapar gemidos, gritos, Thor aumenta el ritmo, duele y se siente tan malditamente bien que es imposible no corresponder, cuando Thor esta completamente dentro pareciera tocar un punto especifico que hace levantar la cabeza a Loki, Thor le toca los pezones mientras lo penetra, Loki se revuelve escandalosamente.

**Dos.**

Loki no era virgen, pero eso es otra historia. Además no ser virgen no quiere decir que lo hayan penetrado alguna vez, no siempre hay que poner el culo para decir que no se es virgen. En todo caso, Loki solía considerar desde un punto de vista más o menos objetivo que él había tenido una buena primera vez por haber sido _cariñosamente_.

Esto no tiene comparación.

Las primeras veces con alguien o _las primeras veces que te lo meten_, nunca son agradables, eso dicen, hasta lo dicen en Midgard, esos humanos ignorantes. Y es porque se supone que es verdad, en la primera vez todo es difícil porque es como llegar a una casa nueva y tener que levantarse a mitad de la noche al baño y no encontrar el interruptor de la luz ni el baño, porque no se conoce la casa.

Eso es mierda.

Loki piensa que es una realidad universal que lo que esta pasando no puede ser mejor, si es mejor seguramente va a perder el conocimiento.

Se aman como perros sobre el catre de la prisión, Thor lo muerde por toda la espalda, lo lame, gime en sus oídos y susurra su nombre cuando los clímax mutuos los estremecen. Thor llega tan dentro de su cuerpo que el dolor y el placer se mezclan voluptuosamente y dejan a Loki mareado y aletargado en una especie de muerte cerebral por exceso de placer.

Loki embiste ayudando a Thor, grita inadecuadamente, sube más la cadera, aprieta todo lo posible y todo se torna tan agitado que los testículos de Thor cachetean las nalgas de Loki en un sonido que acompaña la humedad de la penetración y las exclamaciones de placer.

Loki baja un poco los bazos, aprieta la tela que capturan sus dedos y gime agudamente, sus voz le juega malas pasadas e incluso le duele un poco la garganta al dejar salir sonidos, pero olvida todo cuando Thor apoya una mano sobre su espalda, embiste y lo toma por el cabello, Loki levanta la cabeza, se quejan al tiempo, Thor esta por llegar, Loki también.

**Tres (la tercera es la vencida, por lo menos para Thor)**

-NaaaaaaaaaaLokiiiiiiiiii- Thor se agacha y muerde el cuello de Loki, sigue penetrándolo, sigue tomándolo por la cintura y deslizándose dentro de su cuerpo cremoso y delgado.

El espasmo del orgasmo es impredecible pero Thor se controla un instante milimétrico, toma entre sus dedos el pene de Loki por primera vez, Loki ronronea y baja un poco más los brazos, Thor siente tanto placer que se deja ir un poco más hacía adelante, apoya la cabeza en la espalda de Loki y sin tener intención aparente atrapa por casualidad la mano de Loki con su mano libre, entrelaza los dedos y embiste, una, dos, tres y llega.

-LokiLokiLokiLokiLokiLokiLoki - repite su nombre todo el tiempo que dura en dejar salir todo el orgasmo, el cuerpo de Loki se tensa súbitamente, se aprieta más, se siente más caliente y Thor se termina de venir bruscamente, el calor del semen dentro de Loki envuelve también a Thor, la sensación es brutal, animal e intensa, Thor embiste suavemente y sin darse cuenta masturba un poco el miembro de Loki que aun conserva en sus manos, siente que Loki esta a punto de llegar y lo deja esperanzarse con el orgasmo, lo penetra un poco más, Loki grita y Thor le cierra el paso a su orgasmo apretando con el pulgar el punto en donde se libera el mismo, Loki lloriquea y su masculinidad también, algunas gotitas se escapan, Loki mira hacia abajo y Thor siente la satisfacción de estar haciendo perder la cabeza a Loki.

Hasta ahora empieza.

**Y cuatro.**

Cuando Thor saca su miembro de su interior, Loki gime, la punta esta más húmeda que el resto y pareciera más grande en relación al miembro en total, cuando termina de salir, Loki aun siente a Thor dentro de su cuerpo.

Thor gira el cuerpo de Loki con delicadeza, Loki queda boca arriba, mirando a Thor en toda su grandeza y aun sin poderse correr, manda una mano con la intensión de tocarse y Thor la aparta.

-Aguanta un poco más-

Loki va a intentarlo, pero no promete nada.

Mucho menos cuando Thor se agacha y se lame los labios.

**Uno más (como no).**

-¿Alguien te ha lamido aquí alguna vez, Loki?- Thor tiene la punta del dedo índice sobre el glande de Loki que observa con ojos enormes la escena, Thor parece inmensamente fascinado con la erección de Loki, la mira como si fuera de comer, _Odín bendito, _como si fuera un manjar, algo apetitoso, menos mal Loki esta acostado o le fallarían las piernas.

-Hazlo tú- Loki no sabe si lo ordena o lo suplica, lo único que sabe después de eso es que Thor le obedece y vaya forma de obedecer.

Le da una lamida, una sola, desde la base del miembro hasta la punta, Loki arquea el cuello, el cabello negro se riega en el catre, y Thor se mete la punta del pene de Loki en la boca, le escribe su nombre con la lengua manteniéndolo en su boca, lo lame ferozmente y Loki se tapa la boca con una mano para intentar contener los sonidos que se le escapan sin ningún consentimiento, Loki abre las piernas para darle paso a Thor y eso que sabe que ya se va a venir, siente de nuevo la sensación de estar llegando cuando Thor se entretiene lamiendo los lados de su erección y cuando se escapan las primeras gotas de semen Thor le cierra paso de nuevo al orgasmo, aunque esta vez lo hace con la lengua.

Loki siente dos líneas de placer que le recorren los costados del abdomen, es un placer ligado al dolor, es un placer muy Thor. Arquea la espalda, se muerde los labios, no se viene pero grita como si lo hiciera, Thor sonríe.

**Seis.**

-Te dije que aguantaras, Loki-

-Thor, por favor…-

-Sabes bien-

-Por todos los dioses… Thor-

Loki esta completamente sonrojado y eso a Thor le causa un placer obsceno incalculable.

El sabor es un poco amargo y a Thor le gusta porque sabe a Loki, es el sabor de Loki, y de momento Thor siente que todo su sabor y su olor esta por todas partes.

Cuando Thor entro a la prisión lo primero que noto fue el olor de una esencia que nada tiene que ver con Loki, ahora que se detiene a observar, en medio del sexo el aroma de Loki sobrepaso por completo cualquier otro olor, Thor no sabe cuanto ha extrañado ese humor.

Se agacha un poco más, toma las piernas de Loki y se las pone sobre los hombros, lo levanta y cruza sus ojos con los del Loki que están expectantes y dilatados, pronto Loki esta apoyado en la cama apenas por parte de la espalada y el cuello, Thor le lame los testículos, uno por uno, Loki abre la boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero se limita a cerrarla de nuevo y a fruncir el ceño en una expresión de placer infinita, Thor succiona un poco, allí esta, todo ese sabor…

Por último la lengua de Thor termina por penetrar descaradamente a Loki.

El orgasmo parece inminente, pero Thor pone de nuevo los dedos, esta vez a Loki se le derraman algunas lágrimas.

-Eres de lo peor, Thor-

**¿Quién no se viene a la séptima?**

Loki siente como Thor lo acomoda de nuevo, como le toca los pezones, como le muerde el estomago, las clavículas, las orejas.

-Thor…-

-Dime-

-Déjame-

-¿el qué?-

-Venirme-

Esta vez si es una suplica, Thor le besa el cuello y le muerde la mandíbula.

-Buen chico-

Y lo masturba, lo toca lentamente, con toda la mano, bajando y subiendo hasta apoyar la palma sobre la punta, Loki tiembla y Thor lo besa de nuevo.

Loki siente la lengua tibia abrirle los labios, siente el sabor de Thor y el suyo mismo inundarle la boca, siente sus dientes morderle la lengua y su aliento sobre las mejillas. Por último siente el orgasmo, y lo siente en todo el cuerpo.

Lo siente en la palma de las manos, en la línea del cabello, en la barba que no tiene, en el pecho, en las rodillas, siente el orgasmo por todas partes y se viene a chorros mientras Thor esparce todo el liquido sobre su miembro, Loki gime y ahoga todo el la boca de Thor que no deja de besarlo, el orgasmo es lago, el beso mucho más, Thor tiene las manos manchadas y Loki deja salir un suspiro eterno y tembloroso.

**Maybe.**

Al final se quedan casi dormidos, casi.

De lejos se oye el rumor de una fiesta y aunque hay muchas voces y risas, allí solo están los dos, abrazados y desnudos bajo una manta bruta.

Loki parece mas joven que cuando Thor lo vio al entrar en la celda.

Se miran a los ojos y Loki se enamora por vez numero mil de Thor ese día, sonríe, sin querer hacerlo y apoya la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

-Te extraño hermano-

Loki no dice nada cuando Thor habla, solo cierra los ojos y parece pacifico, Thor se alegra un poco de ese avance y también se deja del letargo del orgasmo.

Pasan mucho tiempo así, tal vez horas, tal vez segundos, abrazados y sin dormir pero con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose respirar, amándose en silencio. Amándose después de hacer el amor.

-Vuelve a casa Loki-

Thor vuelve a hablar, es raro que ahora vuelva a decir lo mismo que siempre ha dicho, y al mismo tiempo no es raro sino lo mas absoluto del mundo. Esa es la forma en que Thor le ha dicho a Loki que lo ama desde siempre, aunque ninguno de los dos lo supiera hasta ahora.

Thor teme que Loki reaccione como siempre, que envenene su voz de nuevo y que conteste con ironía o con alguna palabra hiriente que rompa el hechizo de los besos que Thor no sabía que moría por dar. Thor esta descubriendo que ama y no se decepciona por no ser lo que algunas veces imagino por el amor, Thor soñaba despierto con una diosa salvaje y fuerte, de cuerpo firme y de apetitos sexuales exuberantes, paja, esas eran ganas de follar. Cuando mira a Loki comprende que simplemente no va a poder seguir viviendo así y algo le hace pensar que Loki se siente de forma similar. Se hacen falta, se necesitan para vivir. Thor ajusta a Loki a su cuerpo en precaución a que Loki reaccione mal, pero no es así.

-Tal vez si vuelva Thor, tal vez-

Loki cae dormido y con algo de rubor en las mejillas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Thor cae dormido y feliz también, pensando en ensanchar ese "tal vez" para que sea un "si" más un "lo siento por todo", se duerme mirándolo, abrazados y desnudos, bajo una manta bruta y amándose después de hacer el amor.


End file.
